mallsfandomcom-20200215-history
Woodfield Mall
Woodfield Mall is a shopping mall located in the northwest Chicago suburb of Schaumburg, Illinois, United States, at the intersection of Golf Road and Interstate 290. Woodfield Mall is the largest shopping mall in the state of Illinois and one of the largest shopping malls in the United States. The mall is located approximately 27 miles from the Chicago Loop and attracts more than 27 million visitors each year, starting in 1971. Woodfield's layout is basically a T-Shape, with a jog in the wing connecting Lord & Taylor to Nordstrom. Only 2 blocks west of Woodfield Mall, and within a couple miles of many attractions such as Medieval Times, Arlington Park, Legoland Discovery Center Chicago and much more. The mall features nearly 300 stores and is anchored by JCPenney, Lord & Taylor, Macy's (formerly Marshall Field's), Nordstrom, H&M, Arhaus, Urban Outfitters, Improv Comedy Club and the country's largest Sears store at 416,000 square feet (38,600 m2), though in 2015, a portion of the second level was subleased to Level 257, a Pac Man-themed restaurant, as well as the 9th anchor. It also has 8 other restaurants which are Red Robin, Uncle Julio’s, P.F. Chang's China Bistro, Rainforest Cafe, Panda Express, The Cheesecake Factory, Kinfork BBQ and Texas de Brazil. The Center Court also serves special events. The mall was originally developed by The Taubman Centers, who later sold the mall to CalPERS, Miller Capital Advisory, and GM Pension Trusts. Taubman continued to manage the mall until December 31, 2012, when GM Pension Trusts sold their stake in the mall to Simon Property Group, who took over management effective January 1, 2013. The Mall had major renovations in 2015. By 1993, Taubman Centers had entered into a joint venture with the Sacramento-based California Public Employees Retirement System (or CalPERS). By the early 2000s, Detroit's GM (General Motors) Pension Fund also had a piece of the proverbial Woodfield Mall pie. The ‘Ordinary World’ surrounding Woodfield also contains multiple office towers of 20 stories, and a 650,000 square-foot development called The Streets Of Woodfield which is situated directly adjacent to Woodfield Mall (to the south) with frontage along I-290. Woodfield Mall is one of three major shopping centers in Schaumburg, the others being Streets Of Woodfield and Woodfield Village Green. The best holiday shopping in Chicago besides for the famous State street Marshall Field's and Water Tower Place, Christmas shopping is unforgettable with Woodfield and the many stores to suite any ones needs. Woodfield has also affected retail development in a far reaching area. The downfall of Randhurst Mall, located about 15 minutes away in Mt. Prospect, Illinois, is mainly due to the continued expansion and domination of Woodfield. Other centers in the west and northwest suburbs also may have never reached their true potential due to Woodfield. Charlestown Mall, Stratford Square Mall, and Spring Hill Mall are all within a close distance of Woodfield and all have experienced periods of problems of which people would argue Woodfield played a role. Randhurst Village (5.4 miles northeast, in Mount Prospect) ended up being bested by Woodfield. Westfield Old Orchard (14.4 miles northeast, in Skokie) held its own, as did Oakbrook Center (13.8 miles southeast, in Oak Brook) and Yorktown Mall (14 miles south, in Lombard). History Development Construction began on Chicagoland's nineteenth shopping mall in July 1969. Designed by Charles Luckman Associates of New York City and Los Angeles, Woodfield Mall was developed by a joint venture of Bloomfield Hills, Michigan-based Taubman Centers, Chicago-based Homart Development (a Sears subsidiary) and Marshall Field & Company. The shopping facility was built on a 191 acre plot, located 24 miles northwest of The Loop, in suburban Schaumburg. The site was adjacent to the Interstate 90 / Northwest Tollway and a newly-opened section of Interstate 290. Opening and 1970s Anchoring the original Woodfield Mall were a 2-level (373,000 square foot) Sears. It opened August 4, 1971, as the largest store in the chain. Marshall Field's 3-level (330,000 square foot) operation began business September 8, 1971, as the chain's third-largest suburban store. The third anchor, a 2-level (299,800 square foot) JCPenney, opened October 6, 1971. It was JCPenney largest location at the time. Woodfield Mall opened on September 9, 1971, with 59 stores, growing to 189 stores with 1.9 million retail square feet by 1973, along with a large 135 foot tall water tower to supply water to the mall and the nearby village. It was the largest mall in the United States at the time of its opening. It is the 12th largest mall in America to this date. It is currently the largest mall in the Chicago area, with over 285 stores and restaurants. Woodfield is part of a group of three malls located in Schaumburg, Illinois, along with Woodfield Village Green, and The Streets Of Woodfield. Woodfield is a major tourist destination in the state of Illinois. In the year 2000, Chicago's visitors voted Woodfield Mall as their favorite suburban attraction. The mall would change by 1976, with the opening of Randall Park Mall in the Cleveland suburb of North Randall, Ohio. Woodfield Mall is named for former Sears board chairman General Robert E. Wood and Marshall Field and Company founder Marshall Field. It debuted on September 9, 1971, on 191 acres (0.77 km2) of prairie land, previously occupied by farms, cows, and a village tavern. Singer Carol Lawrence, actor Vincent Price, and two marching bands entertained at the debut. At the time of its opening, it claimed to be the world's largest center. By the end of September 1971, another 28 stores and restaurants had opened and that first business year finished with 138 specialty retailers. Many of those retailers—Johnston & Murphy, Stride Rite, and New York & Company (formerly Lerner New York) are still at Woodfield Mall today. Originally 1,900,000 square feet (180,000 m2) of retail space, Woodfield Mall today is 2.7 million feet of retail space. On October 3, 1973, Lord & Taylor opened as the fourth anchor and brought along 50 additional new retailers and a whole new wing. An Ice Arena was also installed in a basement level beneath the Grand Court. Designed by the Jickling, Lyman and Powell architectural firm, this gigantic shopping mall encompassed a 191-acre site with two million square feet of retail space, 215 stores, and more than 10,000 parking spots. Developers believed that Woodfield Mall would become a center of civic and social life in Schaumburg, so they included a large communal space intended for concerts, meetings, and public affairs. In the decades that followed the shopping center, conveniently situated a few miles west of O’Hare International Airport, became the anchor for a sprawling node of automobile-oriented retail and commercial development. In 1977, The Pepsi vs. Coke craze spread to Chicago with the famous taste test booth setting up at Woodfield for mall patrons to test their taste buds. 1980s Sbarro opened in 1984 and A&W opened in 1985. The Ice rink beneath the mall's Center Court was rebuilt as the Plitt Theatres Woodfield Mall Theatres. The 5-plex opened for business June 21, 1985. The mall also had a pair of free-standing twin cinemas Woodfield Theatres 1 & 2 and Woodfield Theatres 3 & 4 at the perimeter of the mall near Golf Road, which have both since closed and been razed, replaced by additional retail The Woodfield Mall Cinemas closed in 2000. After it closed, the space was turned into a theme restaurant called Mars 2112 which was very short-lived. The former theater area was converted into an Improv Comedy Club in 2006, the first location in Illinois. The fourth cinematic venue in or around the mall replaced all of the previous movie houses. The Loews Theatres At The Streets of Woodfield, an outdoor shopping center next to Woodfield Mall, made its debut on December 10, 1999. Streets Of Woodfield was built between 1999 and 2000, replacing an another indoor mall, One Schaumburg Place which opened in 1991. The Streets of Woodfield featured Carson's, Dick's Sporting Goods (formerly Galyan's) and Gameworks. The freestanding Loews Theatres complex was eventually rebranded by the AMC Theatres chain in 2016. In 1988, a DoubleTree Hotel opened not too far from the mall. 1990s A second mall expansion was announced in March 1993, with construction getting underway late in the year. In 1994, Panera Bread and Hooters opened on the northwest corner of the mall. In celebration of its 20th anniversary in 1991, Woodfield added 23 more stores, including a Disney Store and then in 1995, Woodfield grew again with a $110 million wing. This new wing included 50 new specialty stores. Also in 1995, Sears had a major remodel. Rainforest Cafe was added to the mall in October of that same year. With its latest remodeling, Woodfield Mall encompassed approximately 2,174,000 leasable square feet and contained two hundred and eighty-eight stores and services. In 1996, the mall received a three-level Nordstrom and a larger replacement Lord & Taylor. That same year, a Hyatt House Hotel opened on the West Corner. Of these new for 1995 stores, nearly 40 debuted flagship concepts and designs, with about 27 of them the largest in their chains. In 1997, Joe's Crab Shack opened on the Northeast edge of the mall, but closed in 2017 as part of 41 Locations. IKEA opened a 3-story location across from Woodfield Mall on November 18, 1998. ]] While all of this expansion continued at Woodfield Mall, the surrounding village of Schaumburg grew as well. In 1970, the population was 19,000; in 1980, it mushroomed to 55,000; and, according to the U.S. Census Bureau, Schaumburg had over 75,000 people in 2000. Schaumburg Mayor Al Larson observed that, "Woodfield established a focal point for development throughout all of the northwest suburbs. Without Woodfield, we wouldn't have office towers in Itasca or corporate development in Hoffman Estates." In 1995, Woodfield Associates commissioned a brand new $128,000 paint job for the mall water tower. Woodfield paid an additional $97,000 for the mall water tower. Both the interiors and exteriors of the water tower were completely repainted. The tower was completely drained of water before the new paint job could be applied. Afterwards, the interior and exterior of the tower were thoroughly cleaned and rust spots were treated properly. The painting of the interior began after the cleaning and treatment, followed by the painting of the exterior. For the exterior, Woodfield chose a base layer of light gray, along with four continuous, teal “W’s” ( for Woodfield ) around the bowl of the tower. The entire process took around 350 gallons of paint. In 2005, only ten years after the water tower received a new look, it was again repainted and has not been repainted since. The current scheme includes small, black text reading "Woodfield Mall" with large white clouds in the background, along with a representation of Schaumburg's skyscrapers in blue right below the text. Blue sky can be seen above the clouds, covering the very top of the bowl. In 1999, DSW andDSW Shoe WarehouseAshley Furniture opened outside the mall, across from Marshall Field's. 2000s Red Robin opened in the Lord & Taylor Wing and Cheesecake Factory opened in the JCPenney Wing in 2001. That same year, Olive Garden opened on the Northeast Corner outside the mall, along with Extended Stay Inn on the West Side. On August 24, 2001, an Apple Store opened in the Lord & Taylor Wing. On September 18, 2002, Hot Topic onened on the 2nd Floor in The JCPenney Wing, six days after Orland Square Mall. In 2004, The fountains, the waterfall and the aquariums were removed from the mall. The Woodfield “Fish Music” however, was only the beginning for Suzanne Ciani. As a subtle pleasure, the underwater sounds of Ms. Ciani’s music played in a continuous loop for visitors who explored the tunnel and the aquariums. Her contribution was nothing less than first class. In 2005, a Courtyard by Marriott Hotel opened behind Nordstrom and an Office Building. In September 2006, the Marshall Field's location at the mall was rebranded as Macy's after the acquisition of Marshall Field's. 2010s In 2010, Whole Foods Market and Crate & Barrel which is a part of The Streets of Woodfield and located across from Woodfield Mall opened to customers. On November 1, 2010, Akira opened in the Nordstrom Wing. On June 29, 2012, Woodfield renovated their McDonald's, which opened in 2000. Also, that same year, Pink By Victoria's Secret opened to the public. On October 1, 2012, LongHorn Steakhouse opened on the northeast corner outside of the mall. In 2013, a Forever 21 and a two-story H&M opened in the Sears Wing. A Microsoft Store also opened in the Lord & Taylor Wing that same year. Following that, a strip plaza on the left side of the mall containing On the Border Mexican Grill & Cantina, Giordano's Pizzeria, Potbelly Sandwich Shop and The Beer Market opened. In July 2014, lululemon and Arhaus opened in the Lord & Taylor and Nordstrom Wings. In November of that same year, Columbia Sportswear opened by Lord & Taylor. In 2015, a portion of the second level of the Sears was subleased to Level 257, a Pac Man-themed restaurant. Along with a major renovation, Zara, Timberland, Foot Locker and rue21 opened. Also, Granite City Brewing and Hampton Inn opened behind Lord & Taylor and Nordstrom. In The Fall, Egg Harbor Cafe was built on the West Side. Kinfork BBQ opened in December of the same year. Uncle Julio’s officially opened in the JCPenney Wing in 2016, replacing a former Ruby Tuesday. In 2017, Victoria's Secret had a massive remodel. That Same Year, A Home2 Suites by Hilton Hotel opened by Egg Harbor Cafe on the West Side. In 2018, a large food court, known as the 'Dining Pavilion' within the mall, opened on the second floor in the east court ( Sears wing ) opposite of the main mall entrance. It Features Chipotle Mexican Grill, Blaze Pizza and more. It replaced two Level 2 stores, F.Y.E (For Your Entertainment) and A'GACI ladies' wear. A year before The Dining Pavilion Opened, a 4th Elevator was added. F.Y.E moved to the lower level between H&M and Dunkin Donuts. Earlier that same year, The Clubhouse Restaurant, which opened in 1989, closed its doors. In Mid June 2018, Blocks To Bricks, which is a hybrid between a store and museum dedicated to Legos and other construction toys, opened to customers. In July 2018, Chevys Fresh Mex, which opened in 1995 closed permanently. On October 26, 2018, Uniqlo, which is a Japanese Store Chain, opened by JCPenney. Also, Asha moved from The Streets Of Woodfield to Woodfield Mall by Jimmy John's in the Sears Wing. The GLA of the mall today is 2,174,000 square feet (202,000 m2), making it the fifth largest shopping mall in the U.S. and ninth largest in terms of shopping area. The mall is a highly visited tourist destination in the Chicago metropolitan area, with about 27 million annual visitors. Woodfield is often used as a test market for retailers; a recent example was the 2004 opening (and nationwide debut) of Ruehl No.925 by clothier Abercrombie & Fitch. In 2013, Weezer played at Woodfield Mall. In 1987, Tiffany Darwish performed there for 3 days. Renovation In the 1990s, Woodfield closed the "underground" food court in the main courtyard of the mall. At first it closed off the opening to the lower eating area and stairway. The removal left a large open area that for a few years people could see the tile outlining the former opening to the food court below. This floor outline was eliminated in renovating the courtyard. In January 2015, Woodfield had planned and announced a $13.8 million renovation. The makeover consists of an updated grand court, taking away the bricks. The renovation also includes new flooring for both lower and upper levels, new stores and also new elevators, including a 3rd one. The renovation was predicted to be finished by the end of the year. Car Incident On September 20, 2019, at around 2:30 PM CDT, a man drove a mid-2000s black Chevrolet TrailBlazer LT through the front doors of Sears and crashed into kiosks, Clarks, International Diamond Company, and multiple stores, seemingly targeting Forever 21 and other stores. He was taken into custody without incident. The identity of the suspect was not immediately released. No injuries were reported. The mall was evacuated about one hour after the incident. Despite multiple reports of gunshots, police confirmed that no shots were fired. The Village of Schaumburg released a statement via Twitter, saying, "Police have reported that one vehicle has driven into one of the entrances at Woodfield Mall. The subject is in custody. At this time, there is no evidence of an active shooter situation. Please avoid the area if possible." The FBI said it was aware of the incident and was assisting local law enforcement. Woodfield Mall reopened on September 21, 2019. Anchors * Sears (opened September 1971, renovated in 1995, current largest Sears) * JCPenney (opened October 1971) * Macy's (opened September 1971 as Marshall Field's) * Lord & Taylor (opened 1973, expanded 1996) * Nordstrom (opened March 1996) * H&M (originally opened 2003, reopened as 2-level store on July 18, 2013) * Arhaus (opened July 2014) * Urban Outfitters * Level 257 (opened Spring 2015) * Improv Comedy Club (opened July 2006) Filming The Sharper Image Store at Woodfield Mall was shown in the 1996 crime drama film, Normal Life. See also * The Streets Of Woodfield, a lifetime center south of Woodfield Mall * Woodfield Village Green, a shopping center north of Woodfield Mall * Park St. Claire Plaza, a shopping center southwest of Woodfield Mall * Oakbrook Center, the second largest mall in Illinois Gallery Videos File:901 woodfield mall|Mall Tour File:200 SUBSCRIBER SPECIAL!!!! ELEVA-TOUR OF WOODFIELD MALL|Elevator Tour File:Woodfield Mall Sears. Schaumburg IL|Sears Tour File:BEAUTIFUL Montgomery Hydraulic Elevators at the Woodfield Mall Schaumburg IL|The Main Elevators Before The 2015 Renovation Photos Woodfield Mall's Christmas Decorations.jpg|Woodfield Mall's Christmas Decorations The Current Largest Sears At Woodfield Mall.jpg|Sears Wing Inside Level 257.jpg|Inside Level 257 Improv Comedy Club.jpg|Improv Comedy Club Urban Outfitters.jpg|Urban Outfitters Train.jpg|Train The Payless Shoe Source.jpg|The Payless Shoe Source White Barn Candle.jpg|White Barn Candle GNC.jpg| GNC External Links * Woodfield Mall's Official Website * Woodfield Mall on USA Store Fanon Wiki Category:Shopping Malls Category:Malls in the United States Category:Malls in Illinois Category:Largest Malls in the United States Category:Indoor Malls Category:Simon Property Group Malls Category:Malls that opened in 1971 Category:Malls Category:Multi-Level Malls Category:Former Taubman Malls Category:1971 Category:Sears-anchored Malls Category:JCPenney-anchored Malls Category:Macy's-anchored Malls Category:Lord & Taylor-anchored Malls Category:Nordstrom-anchored Malls Category:Former Marshall Field's-anchored Malls Category:DSW-anchored Properties Category:Ashley Furniture-anchored Properties Category:Rainforest Cafe Locations Category:P.F. Chang's Locations Category:A&W Locations Category:Jimmy John's Locations Category:Fannie May Locations Category:Red Robin Locations Category:Texas de Brazil Locations Category:Cheesecake Factory Locations Category:Uncle Julio's Locations Category:Blaze Pizza Locations Category:Chipotle Locations Category:Cold Stone Creamery Locations Category:Dunkin Donuts Locations Category:McDonald's Locations Category:Panda Express Locations Category:Sbarro Locations Category:Starbucks Locations Category:Subway Locations Category:Columbia Sportswear Locations Category:Burger King Locations Category:Charley's Locations